


Munkustrap

by barabrulee



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barabrulee/pseuds/barabrulee
Summary: A poem about the handsome dad cat, from the perspective of his owner. It's a little clunky, and I'm obviously not English, but I thought he needed a poem so I tried.Hope you enjoy, this is my first work ever posted here!





	Munkustrap

I have a cat called Munkustrap  
The silver sovereign  
His shining coat is roved and hatched  
In stripes obsidian.  
It mirrors Luna's countenance when turned to us at night  
His sable seams throw rainbow beams  
When hit by morning light.

When Munkustrap the silver cat  
Is trotting into town  
The millers always step aside  
With nary a look down.  
His black boots smack the cobbled track  
At such a hurried pace  
The clip is like a bobby call  
And Munk is on the case!

My silver cat called Munkustrap  
Will sing to be let in  
And usually in time  
To finish half a kipper tin.  
I know not how he knows this  
So instant he arrives  
I have not heart to shoo him  
Or to give him a reprise.

My little tabby Munkustrap  
Will read the Times with me  
The long sprawl of his body  
Blocks that which I dare not see.  
But the open tome of Aesop  
Is his favourite place to rest  
For many pewter bookmarks  
Mark where he had made his nest.

I've caught my cat (called Munkustrap)  
On his hind legs alone  
With one foot in Edinburgh  
The other one in Rome.  
His nose was up, his toes were down,  
En Pointe into the floor  
A placid smile graced his face  
As I peered 'round the door.

And then a notion rocked me as I crouched there in the hall,  
For I realized that he's not my cat, not one bit, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby - obsolete English slang meaning police officer.
> 
> Apologies for pretty much stealing the end of the poem in 10 Things I Hate About You. I wrote it before realizing where I'd gotten it, but just kept it in.


End file.
